Structural wall, roof, or floor panels (collectively “structural panels”) are used in commercial or industrial construction (and in some cases residential construction), for example, in commercial buildings, industrial buildings, institutional buildings, or the like. Structural panels, may be typically manufactured from steel sheets, which may or may not be coiled. In order to increase the structural strength and the stiffness of the individual steel sheets, structural panels with longitudinal flutes are formed from the steel sheets via roll forming, break forming, bending, stamping, or other like processes. The structural panels are secured to each other in order to form a structural panel system when installed (e.g., wall system, roof system, floor system, or combination thereof). The structural panels are also connected to the other load resisting structural support members of a building, such as joists, which in turn are secured to support beams through the use of joist seats on the joists. In some situations the joists may be utilized to form panelized systems that are then lifted onto a structure. These structures formed by panelized systems, or otherwise installed directly on the structures, must resist wind, earthquake (in some locations), or other loading.